


The Professor/Student Roleplay That Saves Your Marriage

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] [Roleplay]almost[Infidelity][Marriage][She Plays Student][Professor][Sloppy Blowjob][Face-Fuck][Pound This “College” Pussy][Daddy Dick Energy][Baby-Doll Voice][Drunk Sex][Creampie][Post-Coital Cuddles][L-Bombs]
Kudos: 4





	The Professor/Student Roleplay That Saves Your Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: (Content Warning:) She does mention having had surgeries and implied gynecological medical conditions in the past that lead to being bed-ridden for a while. For some folks, this could be VERY triggering, but I didn't specify anything.
> 
> With that said:
> 
> Ya'll have a deep history together. He's earned this (one and only) chance. You're not bullshitting your threat to walk if he cheats, but if you gotta engage in some roleplay that starts off as silly and kinda pervy to get him to stay, you will.
> 
> Author's Notes: This started off as something that was going to be MUCH darker, but ended up being more of an exploration of pragmatic choices we find ourselves having to make for the sake of our relationships – and why. I find the ending to be a hopeful one. I hope you do as well.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(Looking up, quickly swallowing something) Hey – wait. Where are you going? I'm almost done with the cocktails - 

(Frustration) What do you mean – that's not - 

God*dammit,* that's not good enough. We were supposed to spend the night in. Together. 

(Quietly) Where are you going?

(A beat) Back to campus. What could * possibly * be the emergency - 

(Laughing) Oh, Christ. Really? “Files on your computer?” 

(Muttering) Fifteen years of marriage, and that's the best lie you can come up with tonight?

Tell me, then. Explain to me why you need these files, so bad, tonight of all nights. Why can't you just go in, early in the morning before your classes start?

(Dark laugh) Yeah, you just want to go over your notes – and, let me guess? A fifteen minute trip is going to take two hours.

Because, what? Traffic? Or, bumping into a colleague that I won't know?

How were you going to explain the disheveled clothing? 

Her perfume?

The scent of her pussy?

Ah, there it is – that fucking stutter when you're caught and you can't think of anything to say fast enough.

(Softly) Look. I don't... I don't want to fight about this. I really don't. Can we just... talk?

Please?

(Frustrated) No, of * course * you can't fucking go to the office first – are you * kidding * me? 

Text her. Text that little... whatever she is... and let her know that your * bitch * of a wife won't let you out of the house. 

(Digging) And, you'll * just * have to see her after class.

Right?

It's one of your students. I know it is. 

I think... I think I even know * who * it is. 

(Sighing) Look, I'm going to... make this really, really, * really * simple for you. 

You walk out of that door, I'm calling a locksmith, changing the locks and making only one copy of the key. 

I'll put your shit out on the front lawn, after I've cried all the tears I have left. 

And, you can whine and complain all you fucking want, but we * both * know that I'll get the house in the divorce. 

I'll split everything else, but this house? 

This * home? * 

Is mine. 

Or.

Or. You can share a cocktail with me. And, we can talk. 

(Growling) ...insult my intelligence one more time by denying this, I won't bother waiting for you to leave. I promise you. 

(A beat. Then.) Ok. Go on. Text her. I'll wait, right here on the couch with my drink. 

(A moment. Clears throat) Thank you. 

I don't... I don't want to make a scene. I really don't. 

And, you know – a part of me understands... understands why. 

(Dark laugh) We're... we're getting older. I am. You are. It was funny, at first, you know?

Watching you, staring in the mirror. Looking at the white hairs that were popping up. Then overtaking your beard. 

The streaks of gray I've got to dye out more often than I'd like to admit. 

How long did it take before us playing getting older and rickety stopped being... pretend? You've got the knee. And the shoulder. 

And, I've got... (Taking a sip. Hollow laugh) The surgeries. 

(Quietly) You know, if you'd... if you'd cheated on me back then? Through the struggles just to get the diagnosis... then, going from specialist after specialist as I was just in so much pain...

I expected that. Back then. 

When most nights, I couldn't do much other than curl around a heating pad. Feeling like my body was betraying me.

Unable to do anything. And, I couldn't stand to * be * touched, much less touch... you. 

But, you... were my rock. You were there, every step of the way.

And, you never strayed. 

(A pause) I mean... you didn't, right?

(Mollifying) Ok. Just... I mean, with how you've been behaving lately? It really just... makes me question everything.

But, that was then. This is now. 

So. 

Here you are. (Little laugh) Finally dressing well for once in your life. Embracing the grayish beard. Good haircut. Got that... what'd they call it?

That Daddy Dick Energy, huh?

Pfft. As if I know what the fuck these 20-somethings are calling it these days. 

But, I've seen how some of your students look at you. Hell, I remember being their age. 

(Snorts) Young and stupid. Barely understanding what perky tits and a tight ass will do to men, but understanding that it does something * powerful. * 

Powerful enough to do anything just to touch me. 

Powerful enough to wreck * lives.* 

(A beat) Have you fucked her yet? Your student?

Don't lie to me. 

Have you?

(A beat. Nodding) Ok. So, there's that, at least. Was tonight supposed to be the first time?

You don't know? 

(Hollow laugh) Oh, she knows. In front of that class, you look so... powerful. In control. And, you get to speak for forty-five minutes at a time about shit you know * everything * about – at least, from an undergrad's perspective. 

But, outside of that? How long did it take for her to make you blush? And stutter?

(Laughing) Come on. It's me. You can talk to me about this. Frankly, darling... who else?

(Surprised laughter) You've got to be kidding me – half a semester and it was a plaid skirt and a white button down shirt that did it? 

(Ribbing him) Oh, that's fucking * gross, * man. Did she put her hair in pigtails, too? 

And, (Mockingly, high-pitched baby voice) did she talk to the big, bad daddy professor and ask for... * special * assignments to improve her grades?

(Still mocking) Just willing to do * anything * for that big... fat... D... 

(Laughing) Oh my *God*, dude. That's fucking * pathetic - *

(Ribbing him) Oh, come on. I'm just... I'm just messing with you. 

Hey - * you're * the one who was about to go and cheat on me tonight, remember? How come * you * get to be indignant?

Wait... are you... are you getting * hard * right now?

Oh my God. You are. 

You... (Giggling) You fucking * pervert. * What, you just * love * that barely-18 pussy, is that it?

(Mocking high-pitched “porny” voice) Is that what Daddy wants? To sink his dick in that tight little hole and make her * beg * to be gentle, because his dick is almost * too * big for her? 

(Begins to laugh... then, trails off. Makes a choice.) Ok. Is that... is that what you really want?

Look at me. 

I'm... I'm fucking serious. 

Is that... what you really fucking want?

(Dark laughter) You think I was joking about changing those locks? About taking this house? 

I don't want to. I really don't. 

And, if this is something... something that I can give you. If it can scratch the itch - 

Fuckit. (Quickly downs her cocktail.) We're... I'm going to need something stronger than this cocktail. 

Come on, gulp yours down, too. 

Mama's gonna need all the liquid courage she can get to pull this off, Jesus Christ. I'm pouring us both... doubles.

Of the cheap shit. 

(She gets up. Pours, tosses in some ice. Goes back over. High-pitched “porny” voice) Here you are... Professor. 

(A little giggle) I know... I shouldn't be handling this liquor, because I'm * barely * eighteen, but – (Laughing, breaks character) Oh, God – sorry, sorry. Was that too much? I think it was too much - 

(Snorts) Oh, I don't give a fuck if that bitch is * actually * 21. Good for her, she can drink legally, whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

Ok. Hold on. (Knocks her drink back. Cringes. Exhales. “Porny” voice) Hi, Professor. Do you mind... mind if I join you? 

In your office? To discuss... my grades?

Oh, thank you so much, Professor! I really appreciate this opportunity! 

Gosh, this office is sooo small. Is it ok if I sit on the couch next to you? 

(Breaking character for a moment-) Okies. So. I think the booze is hitting a liiiitle bit faster than I expected. Umm. 

(Back in character) Well, you see, Professor... I'm here on scholarship, right? And, I can't just have an A. 

I have to have an A-plus. 

Well, gosh, Professor! I know that you can't do better than that – but, there must be...something I can do? Some kind of... extra-curricular activities?

(Giggling, breaking character) Maybe an * oral * exam – (Laughing, catching herself) Oh, come on – this is funny! (Realizing, a little stunned) Umm. Wow. You're... you're * really *... fucking hard. 

Even through your pants... I haven't seen you this hard in... 

(Back in character, earnestly now) Come on, Professor. You don't understand. I really... really... need this. 

I'll do anything. 

Anything you want. Tonight.

In your office. 

Just... you. And me. 

No one will ever know. 

I swear. 

Just... just lean back. Put your hands beside you.

You don't have to do a thing. Spread your legs. And, let me... kneel in front of you, ok? 

Do you want me to pull my hair back in a high pony-tail, to keep it from my face?

(She unzips his pants. Gasps in genuine shock. Character broken for a moment) Holy. Shit. You haven't been this hard for me in... ages... 

(Back in character) Oh gosh, Professor... you've got such... such a thick cock.

Such a beautiful cock.

I mean... please, Professor. If I make you... feel good... will you give me that A-plus? (The first teasing lick is given.) Please? (And another.) Pretty please? (And another) I promise... (She draws him into her mouth for a quick, teasing suck...) I'll earn it with this hot, wet mouth... (And... improv blowjob here. Some suggested lines:)

I've always loved watching you, Professor...

It's why I think... I get distracted...

Why my grades suffered...

I'm too busy... 

Thinking about having you...

Like this...

Wondering... how big your cock is...

If you'll hurt me with it...

But, hurt me so * good *...

You're nothing like... those college boys...

They'd have cum already...

But, not you...

My big, strong Professor...

With his thick... perfect... cock...

(Breaking character a moment, voice thick with lust) Yeah, go on – grab my ponytail, baby – I mean - 

(Back in character) Professor! Please... you don't have to be so gentle...

Do you want to fuck my mouth? Do you want to fuck my mouth with that rock hard cock?

I can take it. 

I promise.

I need it. I need you to use me. 

Use me, Professor.

Use me – (And... improv some very, very vigorous face-fucking. Alcohol has hit both of them, and they're VERY into this moment. Go for as long as you like, then... she pulls away, breathless) I need you inside of my pussy, Professor.

I need it now. I need to feel you stretch my tight little hole around you. 

Please? No college boy has ever been as big as you. I need to know what it feels like. I need to know what that Daddy dick can do for me - 

God, yes. Stand up – pull me up, by my hair – yes. Fucking... fucking * show * me... what a * real * man fucking does - 

(She squeals in surprise and delight) Bend me over the couch, Professor – 

I don't care if you rip these stupid leggings off – just pull them down - 

You like that, don't you? My ass arched like this, my pussy presented to you - 

Claim it, Professor. Claim it with that gorgeous cock. Show me what it can fucking do - 

(Her breath catches in her throat) * Fuck. * None of those... none of those college boys... I ever... hooked up with... would ever think.... to tease my wet little pussy... with just the swollen head of their cocks...

Oh my God... it feels so good when you do that... dragging just the tip... between my lips...

Up... and down... just like that...

Please, Professor – I need you to fuck me. 

I need you to pound my sweet little pussy. 

You're so big, though... and, it might hurt me...

But, it'll hurt so * good. * Just... make me take it, ok? Make me take all of that hard, thick dick. 

Do you want me to beg? Beg for you to fuck me?

(She slowly drops character here, revealing just this genuine naked need and heartbreak) Please. Pretty please, Professor. I haven't been fucked... like this... in so long. The touch... of a man. My man. Has been denied to me... for so long. I miss feeling you fill me up. Buried deep inside. Feeling every ridge and vein as you're so swollen and full with need... for me. I remember when you used to be so hard for me. Just like this. All I had to do... was give you a look. Or a touch. I've needed you like this for so long. You don't even know. Dreamt about it. I would do anything for this again. Anything. Just to know you loved me. Like this. I'll do anything. As long as you're still mine. And only mine. 

(Clearing her throat. Putting back on the voice) So... fuck me, Professor. Fuck me like you fucking mean it. I'll be your slutty little college girl. Anytime you need me. 

Anytime. 

Please? Please just drive that cock into me. 

Please?

(Desperate) Please?

(A moment... then, she grunts and gasps in absolute pleasure) Fuck. * Yes.* Drive that hard dick into me. One. Fucking. Stroke. Come on. Use this wet little cunt. Use it. Use me. Use me however you like – (And... improv a deep, hard, fuck. Improv whatever sounds/moments you like, but it should just be this visceral, hot, DESPERATE fuck. Their orgasms mount together, of course and eventually) Oh God, baby – I'm about to cum. Please, please fuck me harder. Fuck me until you cum. 

Fuck me until you cum in me – yes, yes, yes – (And... improv to simultaneous orgasms! YAAAAY! Long, shaky come down, just... breathe for a while to steady and center self. Then, laughing:) Oh man. 

Oh my fucking God.

(Coughing, then... putting on the voice one last time) So... did I earn that A-plus, Professor?

(Laughing, and dropping the voice) Ok, ok – just... had to end the scene, appropriately. Can we... collapse on the floor, maybe?

(Chiding) Oh, not on the * couch * - I'm not leaking all of your cum there. Come on.

(Laughing, snuggling) I love you. You know that, right?

(A beat. Then... quietly) Apology... accepted. (A moment) Thank you... for not leaving. For not lying. 

I don't know... what we need to do to fix... us. 

But, this was... a good start. And, I'm willing to try. As long as you are.

Ok?

Ok. 

\---END---


End file.
